


Heartstopping climb

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words fence, scramble and velvet.





	Heartstopping climb

**Author's Note:**

> Another monday, another drabble challenge!
> 
> Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) are at it again, as usual, over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr =D
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171060632847))

“Billy, no!” Stiles said urgently and Derek whipped his head up.

He saw Billy across the yard, happily and gruntingly climb the fence, his chubby little body almost at the top, ready to tumble over. Derek scrambled up and ran to him, catching him just as he was about to fall down on the other side, the side that led to _the road_ and then the preserve.

“You little rascal, stop scaring me like that,” he said softly as he scratched Billy behind his velvety ear.

“Let’s never have kids,” Stiles said, and Derek agreed. Puppies was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (((*whispers* also Stiles has other puppies in his lap and moma dog is there too and Stiles and Derek's hearts beat really hard after because _yikes_ Billy! *grumbles about word counts*)))


End file.
